


tied down, made to snap

by tomlinvibes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinvibes/pseuds/tomlinvibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which louis, zayn, and niall are seniors. liam is the new kid, and harry's a freshman who thinks he knows what love is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tied down, made to snap

prompt: five times where harry's determined to get louis to love him back and the one time that louis finally does.

i. louis ran off the stage, a wide grin across his lips. he had just given the performance of his life in the play of 'romeo and juliet'.  
"lou!"  
louis' head snapped towards the sound of fizzy's voice.  
"hey, fiz."  
they met halfway in a hug, the twins soon attaching themselves to their brother's legs.  
"you did great, sweetheart." "thanks, mum."  
jay kissed louis' cheek, telling him that they would meet outside to go home. he nodded, going to take his makeup off.  
"louis," a low voice announced.  
"haz," the older boy breathes out.  
he is almost blown away by harry wearing all black. quite a sight.  
"you were wonderful out there."  
and it's like the world slows down before a boquet of a dozen roses are being thrusted into louis' hand.  
"for you." "harry.." "take 'em."  
louis did, smiling when he thought harry wasn't looking.  
"so, dinner tonight?"  
lou's smile faltered, biting his bottom lip.  
"i gotta get back to the girls." "right. erm, see you at school then, yeah?" "yeah."  
he doesn't spare a glance at harry until he's put one foot out of the stage door. harry's head is down, hands shoved into his pocket and there's this crease between his eyebrows. and louis just wants to hold him until he's smiling again.

ii. it isn't until three weeks later does harry try to talk to louis again.  
"hey, louis."  
louis is eating lunch with his new friends, zayn and niall. he turns to see harry, and the new kid, liam by his side.  
"uh.. hey harry." "me and liam are going to the football game later. wanna come with?"  
louis turns back around at the sound of zayn and niall laughing and high-fiving each other.  
"i don't really think that's a good idea," louis explains after turning to face the curly haired boy.  
"why?" "you should g." "lou-" "please," louis silently begs. "we'll talk later."  
liam looks at louis as harry throws away his lunch and makes his way to the door.  
"i may be new here but that was a dick move." "i know," he whispers to nobody in particular.

iii. "louis, we need to talk about this; us." "there's nothing to talk about, harry."  
and harry cringes at the sudden hardness of louis' voice. he leans against the counter, watching louis hop up onto the stool. the older boy had appeared at harry's front door step, at nine in the morning. it's now an hour later, and so far harry has made louis breakfast, filled with love.  
"i'm a senior and you're a freshie." "is that supposed to matter?" "harry, we can't date. i don't even like relationships!" "make an exception. just this once."  
louis laughs, and harry's scared. he's scared by the dryness of humor in it.  
"i'm not making an exception for someone who i may or may not spend my life with." "louis-" "i just came by to spend the day with you, haz." "stop that."  
louis jumps off the stool, striding over to the freshman.  
"stop mixing up what you want to what you need." "fine. maybe i'll drop by zayn's house."  
harry watches in hope that he's joking, but realizes that he's not once louis' hand is on the doorknob.  
"wait."  
lou smirks, knowing that he's won.  
"okay. you - i - okay, i'll cuddle you."

iv. months pass, and harry walks hand in hand with liam one morning. and louis has never wanted to punch someone so hard in his life.  
"see you after maths," he hears, watching the now, couple, hug goodbye.  
liam sees to watching harry go to his class, and louis purposely hits liam in the shoulder.  
"you and harry, eh?" "erm, a few weeks now."  
and there's something written across liam's face that louis can't quite read.  
"kissed yet?" "no." "well, why not?" "it's only been three weeks, tomlinson."  
louis shrugs, ruffling the kid's shaggy hair.  
"don't get your knickers into a twist," louis chuckles, walking off.  
\---  
harry flushes, zipping up his slacks before going to wash his hands.  
water splutters everywhere at the loud bang of the door being pushed open.  
"hello, harry." "louis," he nods.  
the click of the lock on the bathroom door makes harry's head snap up.  
"gotta get back to english," he murmurs, trying to get past louis.  
"wait." "what now?" harry groans, stepping back.  
"what's up your arse then?" "not you," he smirks.  
louis lightly laughs, walking further into the boys room.  
"i'm a bottom anyway, harold," he jokes, pushing his fringe to the side.  
"i've heard that you and liam are together." "yup." "i thought-" "that i liked you?" "well, yeah." "maybe i did."  
there's silence and then louis takes ahold of harry's hand, that same spark shooting up his arm.  
"come to zayn's tonight." "why would i want to do that?" "because i'll be there." "so?" "please, harry." "okay."

v. louis is dressed in his best shirt, blue jeans, and red cup in hand.  
"i think lover boy is here," zayn slurs in louis' ear.  
and he can't help that his heart rate picks up and his hands are suddenly clammy.  
he finds the freshie standing near an on-going game of truth or dare, hands in his pockets like always.  
"haz!"  
his head shoots up, seeing louis. six long strides later, and they were side by side.  
"hey." "since when did you get so tall?" "you just shrunk," harry shrugs and laughs.  
and louis thinks it doesn't even matter that he just made fun of his height, because his laugh was the most wonderful sound he's heard in awhile.  
"gotta tell you something," harry whispers after a few seconds.  
"hm?" "i made liam fake date me to make you jealous." "what?"  
louis could scream. he could hit harry. he could punch liam for not telling him when they spoke earlier.  
"you needed to see that you just might want me like i want you."  
and louis can do nothing but nuzzle his nose into harry's cheek and murmur a, "thank you."  
-  
"clock is about to strike, lou." "i know," louis smiles.  
he grabs harry by his belt loops, backing him up into a dark corner.  
and when the clock strikes twelve, louis stands on his tippy-toes and kisses harry soft, slow, and quiet so nobody can hear.


End file.
